Whirlpool Strikes Back
A sillyfic by Lorikeet. Overview Whirlpool has returned from the dead with new knowledge about the art of cupcakes. It is up to Auklet, Anemone, and Tsunami to stop him before the Kingdom of the Sea is overwhelmed with sugary pink goodness. Note If you do not enjoy funny, weird, random things, do not read this story. ... Auklet! '' The little green SeaWing princess opened her eyes, sitting up in her seaweed bed. There was that voice again! She stood up, looking at Anemone and Tsunami lying on their beds, as well as Coral, snoring so loudly that bubbles came from her gills. ''Auklet. The cupcakes are back... Cupcakes? What are cupcakes? And when have they ever been here before?! ''Auklet wondered, very confuzzled. She nudged her sisters until they woke up, then put a claw to her mouth. Shhh. Tsunami and Anemone looked at each other, then listened. ''Auklet, Tsunami, and Anemone. Perfect. My three worst enemies all listening to my noble voice. '' Tsunami stiffened. "That sounds like Whirlpool!" she exclaimed in disbelief. Anemone recoiled at that, and Auklet put her talons over her head in fright. "THAAAAT'S RIGHT!" said the voice of Whirlpool, now resounding across the water and not just in their heads. "I AM BACK, AND I HAVE A FORMIDABLE FORCE WITH ME, THAT MUST BE RECKONED WITH- THE CUPCAKES!" The three dragonesses stared at each other. Suddenly, Queen Coral groaned in her sleep, then turned to stone. Gray. Unmoving. Lifeless. Tsunami screamed. "WHO HAS DONE THIS TO MY MOTHER?!" she yelled furiously. Anemone ran to the queen and nudged her, tears pouring from her eyes. "WHY, ALL OF THE OTHER SEAWINGS ARE NOW LIKE THIS, MERELY ASLEEP LIKE A ROCK UNTIL YOUR MISSION IS DONE," Whirlpool bellowed. "FOLLOW MY VOICE AND YOU WILL BEGIN." Tsunami roared. "I will NEVER do what you say!" she cried out rebelliously. "YOU MUST! FOR THE... ER... WELL BEING OF ALL THE SEAWINGS!" Whirlpool insisted. So, the three dragonets shrugged and followed his voice. To the pavilion, where the SeaWing queen's throne was. Whirlpool was sitting on it, and a giant cupcake commander was plopped on Anemone's throne beside it. "NOW! BOW TO US, FOR WE ARE KING WHIRLPOOL AND COMMANDER SPRINKLEFLUFF," Whirlpool commanded, showering Tsunami, Anemone, and Auklet with rainbow sprinkles. "NO! NEVER!" yelled Tsunami, baring her teeth. She was immediately covered in a heap of cupcakes. Only her tail poked out. And it was now gray. "TSUNAMI HAS FAILED HER PART OF THE MISSION," Whirlpool observed lightly, rubbing his chin. "NOW IT IS ONLY UP TO THE YOUNGER SISTERS!" Auklet burst into tears. "You big.... MEANIE!" she cried out, shocked with herself for saying such a bad word. "YOU... MONSTER! DEMON! 'WHIRLPOOP!" ''' Whirlpool gasped in shock. "WHY!" he cried out, and prepared to banish Auklet from the mission too. But it was too late! Anemone had used her animus magic to cover WHIRLPOOL in cupcakes! Whirlpool lay unmoving, unconscious, under his own cupcakes! The cupcake commander decided to teleport away to Cloud Cuckoo Land. Or maybe Ponyville. "Does this mean that our mission is done?" asked Anemone dryly, recovering from using her magic. Auklet looked terrified. "Not quite," Whirlpool groaned, awakening. His voice was normal again. He blinked and then... reached over and picked up Auklet by the tail. "YOU LOOK TASTY," he said loudly, licking his lips. His eyes were blobby and unfocused. Like a toad's. Anemone shrieked shrilly and stamped hard on Whirlpoop's foot. He didn't do anything. She took a deep breath and smashed him across the fat stomach with her heavy SeaWing tail. He went, "OOOMFF," and keeled over, letting go of Auklet, who cheered and jumped into Anemone's arms. Tsunami woke up, saw Whirlpool, and added the finishing touch by hanging him by the tail from the ceiling. He cried out. "NO! THIS IS MOST UNFRIENDLY TO ME AND CUPCAKES!" he wailed sadly. And thus, the three SeaWing princesses saved the SeaWings from a cupcake doom. The end. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)